Five Nights At Overused Memes
Story Our story begins at Overused Memes Pizza which started out as a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza clone because the creator of the Restaurant loved Freddy Fazbears Pizza when he was a child. So the creator of Overused Memes Pizza tried to cash in on Freddy Fazbears glory but it didn't turn out right of course the animatronics in both pizzerias malfunctioned and are killer robots at night and cute mascots by day and of course you have to survive this abomination of a pizzeria good luck! Animatronics Due to FNAOM being W.I.P there are only 3 Animatronics consisting of Rage Guy Rage Guy is like the meme hes based on! When he is at the office he will have text around him saying FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU noone knows why he does it but its assumed its supposed to make him more like his meme counterpart His jumpscare is him grabbing your shoulders and yelling "FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" extremely loudly! His route is Meme Stage->Main Room->Left Hall->Office Pootis Pootis is a Heavy From Team Fortress 2 with a sandwich in one hand and a slice of pizza in the other. Occasionally he will yell "POOTIS" in the halls. his jumpscare is him yelling "POOOOOTIIIIISSSSS" in your face while spastically shaking you! Pootis' route is Mini Dustbowl->Main Room->Right Hall->Office Sanic Sanic is like Foxy from the first FNAF! He will run at the office from his starting point which is Death Egg Zone when hes running the Green Hill Zone Earrape will be playing like with the memes hes usually in his jumpscare is Green Hill Zone Earrape playing loudly while hes waving his arms and his head creepily twisting! his Running pattern is long but quick his route is Death Egg Zone->Kitchen->Left or Right Hallway->Office Areas The Areas include Death Egg Zone Death Egg Zone is like its Sonic The Hedgehog 2 Zone it looks like its in the air but its not instead to make it look like its flying the Owner used titanium wire to hold the Zone in the air. This place is where Sanic and another Animatronic starts the animatronic is unknown and you will have to guess what it is! Mini Dustbowl Mini Dustbowl looks like Dustbowl from TF2 Except only the Red base is shown The Owner put a mini bomb in it but the bomb is fake and cant move (since its 1 ton in weight). This is where Pootis and another Animatronic starts and again you will have to guess who it is! Meme Stage Meme Stage is all white with a black platform and a picture of the infamous Diabeetus meme in a black portrait This Place is considered the boringest of the areas since not much happens here but this is where Rage Guy starts and again another animatronic that again you will have to guess! Main Room The Main Room is like the party room in FNAF 1 and The Owner has made it look exactly alike the one in the first Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! A mystery Animatronic starts here that you can vote this time on what it is! Kitchen The Kitchen has no screen only audio so noone knows what it looks like but you can suggest an Animatronic to be in here since its kinda useless! Halls Both Halls look exactly the same except the left one has an easter egg poster of Lindsay Kingsland Mad Jack The Chef and Meredith fighting off endoskeletons with a big 2 in the middle of it! the Right Hall has a rules page and a picture of a star wars fan with a lightsaber with captions saying "ERMAGERD STERM TRERPERS" on both halls is a door and window to the Office! Office The Office is exactly like the FNAF1 Office with two doors two windows a fan a cupcake but instead of a poster of freddy there's a poster of Jacksepticeye mid highfive with captions saying "Top of the mornin to ya laddies" and the TV in the right of the Office is Ermacs Inner Workings fatality from MKX and best of all the fatality is actually a gif so its actually moving and if your squemish of gore you can press O to change it to Pink Fluffy Unicorns Dancing On Rainbows! Gameplay The Gameplay is exactly like FNAF1 check the cameras close doors pee yourself at jumpscares check lights check Sanic and be scared though if you type in a certain code in the custom night screen you can unlock a different Night guard actually you can unlock 5 and all of them are suggestions so say you want your OC to be a night guard i will add it in (please note more night guards will be added instead of 6 there will be 10)! There is 7 nights and night 6 takes 4:20 minutes to beat and night 1 to 3 takes 1:15 minutes to beat while 4 and 5 take 3:60 minutes to beat while night 7 takes as much time as you want so it could be 13:37 minutes or 1:00 minutes to beat its all up to you! Nightguards Currently the Night Guard you play as normally without changing night guards is your name you name the Night guard although some Special Night Guards have EMPs and Emergency Batteries for the generator! Remember when you submit a Character to be a night guard you can add a Special thing tell me what it is and what it does and yeah (you can only have one special and one submitted character!) Category:Work in progress Category:Games